It is well known that exercise contributes to health in a number of positive ways and athletes especially need to train in order to maintain and excel in their sport. In many sports, athletes condition their muscles using a technique known as resistance training. The resistance is increased as the muscles get used to higher amounts of resistance which makes them faster and stronger. In additional to training, athletes also train in the field, but to increase the training, apparatus is sometimes used such as weight vests, ankle weights, weighted sleds, parachutes and resistance harnesses. While these things may give some help in the training, they fail to provide the full effect of a gym resistance workout.
There is a need for a suit that can be worn by an athlete while training that provides the benefits of a resistance workout during simulations and fitness training.